


Baby

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Awesome Dean Winchester, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Eating Disorders, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Episode: s11e04 Baby, M/M, Orthorexia Nervosa, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has an Eating Disorder, Sex in the Impala, Tag to 11x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 11x04Sam hooks up in the back of the Impala





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The r word is used in this story once, but the guy who uses it gets his comeuppance, don't worry.
> 
> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Somewhere along the line, research turned into getting propositioned by a cute guy.

Taking the guy's hand, Sam led him out to the Impala, grabbing a blanket from the trunk and laying it down across the back seat before climbing in.

Pulling each other's clothes off and dumping them into the footwell, the guy admired Sam.

"You're gorgeous." Hand trailing down the youngest Winchester's chest before they began to kiss, falling flat against the seat.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was awoken by the vibration of the Impala door opening and closing.

It was Dean.

The guy he'd hooked up with, Rhys, sat upright and leant on the back of the bench.

"Who are you?" Sam, just about managed to read from the guy's lips.

Dean jumped, turning to the back.

"Woah. Sorry Sam, didn't realise you had company."

Sam was thankful that the blanket had vaguely become wrapped around his lower half through the night.

"D'n, you give us minute?"

Dean nodded.

"Sure, I'll just be somewhere that's not here."

And with that, Dean left.

Sam laughed to himself before turning to the guy.

"Sorry 'bout that."

The guy looked freaked.

"Are you some kind of retard?"

Sam's expression was that of shock.

"What?"

"Why did you sleep with me?"

"Because we flirted with each other and hit it off."

"But you didn't tell me you were..."

Sam bites his tongue.

"That I what?... Deaf!"

"Warn a guy next time, freak..."

Sam, shaking in both rage and sadness, pushed open the back door of the Impala and shoved the guy out before clicking the locks down on all four doors.

"Hey! Hey!"

The guy, who was now stood, naked as the day as he was born in the parking lot, thundered on the door.

"Fuck off!" Sam screamed, grabbing the guy's stuff and throwing it out the window before winding it back up.

The guy collected it all before sticking his middle finger up and walking off.

* * *

When Dean returned ten minutes later with an expression of pure pride, Sam was dressed and sat in the front seat. Dean smiled as he climbed in next to his brother.

'Did you hook up in here last night?'

Sam nodded.

'Who was lucky guy?'

'I not want talk about it, Dean. Can we just go?'

Dean immediately became worried. 'You okay, Sammy?'

'I fine.'

* * *

"Do we have to stop?" Sam whined as they pulled into the complex, consisting of a gas station, a motel, and bar.

"We need gas, and you need some food, you haven't eaten anything for hours."

"I fine."

"No, you say you're fine but you know what the doctor said."

"Oh my god, D'n, will you drop it?!"

"No because it's serious. Orthorexia Nervosa is serious."

"Big word." Sam mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam. Don't be a dick."

"Sorry." The youngest Winchester apologised. "I not mean that."

"It's okay." Dean forgave.

"I not have an eating disorder, D'n."

"And I'm totally inclined to believe you, but so far I've seen nothing but evidence that you do, Sammy."

"Why you doing this?! Right now of all time?!"

Sam looked about ready to burst into tears.

Dean parked up, switching the engine off before turning to his brother.

"Sammy, you need to talk to me, please, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I fine."

"Sammy..." Dean began softly.

"I fine." Sam opened the door and climbed out. "I want a drink."

* * *

Sat at the bar, Dean turned to Sam.

"Don't think this gets you out of eating."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Or telling me what's bothering you."

"Nothing wrong."

"Oh sure, you reek of happiness and contentment right now."

"I allowed bad days, D'n."

"Of course you are, but I know exactly what they look like on you, and this isn't it. It's something else."

"Will you drop it?"

"No, because you're upset."

Sam took a drink before his eyes widened in horror.

Across the bar, was the guy he'd hooked up with. Sam immediately tried to avoid his gaze, looking uncomfortable and awkward as he did so.

After a few seconds of brother watching, Dean began to notice that something was up.

"Sammy, you're refusing to even look in that direction. Is that guy over there the one you hooked up with?"

Sam nodded sheepishly.

"What did he do?"

Sam sighed.

* * *

"I'm gonna' kill him!" Dean shook with rage after Sam had detailed the events of that morning. "No, better question, why didn't you beat the crap out of him, you were perfectly capable, and the fucker deserves it!"

The eldest Winchester turned expecting to see shared anger, but all he saw was sadness.

"Sammy... please don't listen to that idiot. He was hardly your first, and he's certainly not anything special. He's just a douche that doesn't deserve you."

"That better not be me you're talking about." The guy walked over.

"I've been hearing some lovely things about you." Dean stated, sternly, placing a hand reassuringly on his brother's shoulder.

"Well the freak lied to me, what was I supposed to have..."

His sentence was cut off as Dean grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the bar.

"You shut the fuck up!"

The guy laughed.

"Aww, defending your brother's honour, how cute. Are you sure you're not the one fucking him, you make a cute couple. Two freaks together making..."

The guy was cut off once again as Sam began to deliver consecutive heavy punches across the guy's face in desperate rage.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Dean pointlessly shouted before pulling him away from the guy.

Sam fought back to try and re-engage, but Dean didn't let him.

'Sammy, stop'

'Hear what he said about you?!'

'Yes. But not worth it. He not worth it'

Dean placed a hand comfortingly between his brother's shoulder blades, guiding him out of the bar.

'Come on'

* * *

Sat in the first diner of the next state over, Sam looked miserable. He was still shaking, and despite Dean's best efforts, there were still spots of blood on his knuckles.

Dean returned to the table a few seconds later with a cheeseburger, a salad, and a completely plain hamburger. He placed it down between them.

'Here deal. You can eat this'

He pointed to the salad.

'If you eat half of this, okay?'

He took the hamburger and placed it in front of Sam.

Sam moaned.

'You need calories, and they not in that salad'

Sam looked terrified of the thing.

'It totally plain, just meat and bread. You can do this, Sammy'

Sam picked up the burger slowly before taking a small bite.

Dean smiled.

'That my boy'

'I 32, you should not have to do this' Sam signed, cheeks red in embarrassment.

'Hey...'

The youngest Winchester found his brother's gaze.

'It not your fault, okay? It an illness, it happens. But we can work on it, together, okay?' Dean reassured. 'So I not want to hear you putting self down'

Sam smiled.

'Thanks for always looking out for me, Dean'

Dean smiled too.

'No problem, Sammy. That what I here for'

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art in this chapter was by the lovely aureritart on tumblr :)
> 
> You can find more art from the Verse here:  
> https://jaredsnuggles.tumblr.com/tagged/deaf%21sam-verse-art


End file.
